


1UP

by rjosettes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bondage, F/F, Light BDSM, Marking, Open Relationships, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjosettes/pseuds/rjosettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate could corrupt a nun if she wanted, she thinks. Prim and proper Jennifer Blake will be a much easier target.</p><p>There's more than one way to be wrong, and some of them are fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1UP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/gifts).



> A pinch hit for the Teen Wolf Holiday Femslash Exchange! Beta'd by [my lovely Padfoot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/s0urwolf), as my usual beta was out of the question ;)

Kate, upon reflection, only remembers two impressions of Jennifer from the day they met. The first was those legs – creamy pale with a pink blush beneath, skin looking so soft and smooth that Kate could almost feel it against her tongue. Between her teeth. Less of it was showing than she'd have liked, the neat black pencil skirt teasingly revealing only a sliver of thigh.

The second was that this girl, her new roommate, was the fucking worst goody two-shoes on the face of the planet. As if being dressed for a job interview on her first day of college wasn't enough, she'd brought a glass bowl full of mints and candies topped off with a bow to place on Kate's desk with a hopeful smile.

“I can't bake without burning things,” she'd said, bashful, “or I'd have made cookies.”

No matter how fleshy and sweet the thighs under that skirt might be, they couldn't be worth it. That's what she'd told herself. Not with her roommate, and definitely not with pressed and polished Jennifer, who looked like she'd rather put herself through dry-cleaning than get naked for a shower. She'd picked out all the butterscotch candies from the bowl and carried on with her life.

The first few weeks hadn't been anything to write home about, even if Kate had been the type to write home. She'd gotten over her stumbling drunk phase years earlier, after her dumbass brother had nearly ratted her out, and watching the other freshmen get wasted wasn't exactly the bee's knees. Instead, she'd started the intricate process of finding the balance between effort and charm that would get her decent grades without worrying too much.

She hadn't expected Jennifer to be among all of those sloppy, giggly first time drunks.

 

* * *

 

_“Katherine!” Falling into the room, the hair slipping out of her clip tickling her nose. “Okay I made it thank you!” she yells in one tangled rush, vaguely directed toward the hall, as she pushes the door closed and leans against it. “I'm home,” she says, grinning broadly. Her heels are hanging from two fingers of her right hand, and her left has a number on the back, smudged in black ink. “I was lost for a minute.”_

__

_Kate doesn't even bother correcting her about the name anymore. They aren't friends. “I'm sure you were,” she says, looking Jennifer over from her skewed hair to her damp, grassy feet. It's the first time she's seen them bare. The poor girl even wears socks back from the shower._

__

_Jennifer giggles and sways further into the room. “A girl found me and brought me here. And wrote something on my hand.” She pours herself into bed and offers her wrist to the air. “See?”_

__

_Interesting. “Did you hook up?”_

__

_It seems to take her a long time to come up with the answer. “Gross,” she decides finally. “No. Why?”_

__

_“She obviously didn't think you were gross. That's her number.”_

__

_There's a pained groan from the bed across the room that Kate knows intimately. She reaches for her phone and scrolls through her contacts, considering making a booty call just to get away from the puking, if there's going to be any._

__

_“Kaaaaatherine.” When she doesn't answer, Jennifer flops onto her back with a sigh. “Kate.”_

__

_“Jennifer.”_

__

_She turns enough to pout in Kate's direction. “Will you move the trash can next to my bed? And take the bag out?” Her hands grasp at empty air like a child waiting to be picked up. “Please? I'll be quiet, then.”_

__

_That decides it. Kate takes the time to send a text worded so vaguely as to work for everyone she sends it to and crosses the room to grab the trash can. The bag inside is empty anyway; Jennifer takes the trash out every day as if she were a high school boy trying to get car key privileges. She tosses it and is arranging the can around head level when she feels the clumsy grip around her wrist, blinking fast and stilling._

__

_“Thanks,” Jennifer slurs, and Kate's prepared to roll her eyes and jerk away when she's tugged closer, nearly toppling right onto the bed from the clumsy pulling. “'M going to wash this off,” she assures, eyes disturbingly clear and lucid-seeming as she indicates her hand. “No girls.”_

__

_“Yeah, I get it, Shirley Temple. No homo. Sleep it off, I'll be back in the morning.” The hold on her wrist has gone limp, anyway, and as she moves away her phone buzzes with a greenlight from the guy one floor up whose dick is just shy of magic. Her mind is going to several happy places as she crosses to the dresser to find something black and skimpy, the easiest way to a simple man's most important parts. She has no need for the heart._

__

_A low mumble comes from Jennifer, and Kate ignores it as she strips off her tank, selecting a bra with lots of sheer panels and straps. She's bent over in front of her mirror to clasp the fucking thing when the mumble grows louder, sounding more like a complaint. The hooks finally behave for her. She adjusts her cleavage for a while, shaking her hair out of her face to check that she's properly pushed up and flaunted. “Are you dying?” she asks over her shoulder, exasperated. “If you're dying, you need to tell me. I'm not getting counted responsible for you offing yourself through alcohol poisoning.” All she catches from behind her is the word 'but'. Or butt. She shimmies out of her shorts and shows hers off a little before she steps into the pair of underwear that reveals the most. She'll only have to deal with the string up her ass crack for five minutes._

__

_“No girls!”_

__

_“I heard you the first time, Christ, are you having some kind of crisis?”_

__

_“No girls but you.”_

__

_It's faint but firm. Not something that she could mishear. She resolutely pulls her shorts and tank back on over the lingerie and grabs two condoms from the jar in her top drawer. No time for drunk roommates who could barf up Smirnoff and fruit juice at any second._

__

_Kate ends up closing her eyes while she gets semi-decent head, wondering what to do with this new information. She comes imagining the bewildered little whimper Jennifer would give with a hot mouth at her throat and a pair of fingers rocking inside her._

 

* * *

 Nothing had been clear then. It sparked a curiosity in Kate, though, and she'd kept a careful eye on Jennifer for the next few days. She seemed normal the next morning, minus a heavy dose of squinting and her Colgate smile making significantly fewer appearances. She was right back to using the name on all of Kate's official papers and tidying things like Mary Poppins within 36 hours.

If she looked closely, though, she could see it. It all might've been there before she was paying attention. The candy and mints, that was nothing - the offerings of a polite twit. But Jennifer had developed a way of moving around the room that kept them from touching even when they passed each other. There were sideways glances and sometimes an awkward cleared throat, an, “Ahem,” when Kate tried to change in her line of sight. Innocuous things that someone dulled to their surroundings by boredom and disinterest might miss.

There were probably better ways she could've handled it, in hindsight.

 

* * *

****  
_Kate can hear Jennifer's keyring jingling as she makes her way down the hall. Thank god for all those novelty keychains. She's never been so glad that someone still carries around things from seventh grade. She rearranges herself on the bed, making sure her flimsy shirt rides up just above her navel. **  
**_

__

_Jen drops her keys on the stand she's set up just inside the door (“Isn't it nice? A girl made it in shop class in high school, and I decided I needed it. It's rowan.”) and clicks over to her bed. Kate keeps her eyes on the book held in front of her face and casually lets her let knee drop to the side, leaving her legs wide open and her white underwear on display. It had seemed an appropriate color for luring an innocent. She doesn't make a peep, unwilling to give the game away by purposely drawing attention to herself._

__

_She can feel the moment that she's noticed, though. Jennifer gives one of those little clears of her throat. “Katherine.”_

__

_Humming, Kate doesn't look up._

__

_“Katherine. Could you put some clothes on while I'm in the room?”_

__

_Glancing down with a perfect mask of confusion, Kate drops her paperback. “Oops. Do these bother you? They're practically granny panties.”_

__

_“More like bikini bottoms,” Jennifer disagrees, wide-eyed as she surveys them before snapping her gaze upward. “Either way...”_

__

_“Either way, you'd rather not see me in my underwear, right?” Inquisitive tilt to her voice, and a little smile to show she's not offended. “Because no girls?”_

__

_Jennifer blushes like a virgin, and Kate's beginning to think she is. Not just to girls but to anyone. “Are you teasing me? I called the number I found on my hand and apologized to that sweet girl. I would've ended up sleeping on a floor somewhere if it weren't for her.”_

__

_“Did she talk you into a date? I hear lesbians can be very persuasive.”_

__

_“She gave me her number because she had my hosiery. I took it off with my shoes to make sure it wouldn't get ruined, and then it got taken away with her friend's purse before we were ready to leave. I got them back safe and sound, no runs.” Her face lights up at that, a special treat, run-free hose. “I should probably go without next time.”_

__

_It takes genuine force of will not to snort. “No hose to a college party. Who would've thought?”_

__

_“You're teasing me again.”_

__

_“I'm not. I'll let you know when I'm teasing you.” She slides both legs over the side of the bed and pads to the the dresser, letting one shoulder of her top slip all the way down as she walks. Her drawer of intimates is pretty well within reach, but Kate bends deeply to slide it open. “Tell me, Jennifer, what kind of underwear do you like? You put all of your laundry in that little bag to and from the shower.”_

__

_Even the silence feels flustered, and when she checks the mirror, Jen's hands are clasped in front of her crotch almost protectively. Like Kate's going to see through the too-thick fabric of her dress, way too hot for this time of year._

__

_“Just...just underwear, I guess?”_

__

_“The five-pack from WalMart?”_

__

_Jennifer pales when Kate turns around, and there's a moment when she isn't sure what to attribute it to – the barely-there bottoms she's pulled from her dresser or the mention of a cheap shopping center. Most of Jennifer's things look finely made and well taken care of. Not exactly the trappings of a spendthrift. She slowly shakes her head. “Their wages are terrible. I try not to contribute to income inequality more than I have to.” Her mouth twists as she bites at the inside of her lip. “Not that there's such a thing as ethical consumption. In my senior politics course-”_

__

_“Spare me,” Kate groans, steering them back on track. “I skipped politics. Too much grey area. You won't catch me taking philosophy, either. I like hard rules. But more importantly.” She waves the panties. “See anything you like? Some of them I haven't worn yet, or only a few times. I usually go without..”_

__

_“Oh, I couldn't.” Her refusal is about as see-through as a 'you shouldn't have' on Christmas. “They're yours, and they aren't exactly my-”_

__

_“Well, let me see!” She drops the panties back into her drawer from waist height and takes a few brisk steps forward, right into Jennifer's space. She can feel her hair bobbing as she goes and decides the ponytail was a nice touch. “If you'll show me what you will wear, we'll have something to start from.” She rests her fingertips at Jennifer's waist and pinches, the fabric bunching between them and inching upward. Not too fast. Give her time to react._

__

_It ends up being longer than the few seconds Kate had expected, but it comes. “What...what are you...?”_

__

_With a wolfish grin, Kate tugs another inch. “I'm going to check out your underwear, Jennifer. It's okay, though. No girls but me, right?”_

__

_Whether it's the words or the bright, sunny smile accompanying them, something makes Jen stumble backwards into her bed, sitting abruptly with her dress still pulled high on her thighs. She lands with her hands to each side to catch her fall, and Kate goes down easy, kneels like it could be second nature. She rests her palms on Jennifer's knees._

__

_“That's what you said, isn't it?”_

 

* * *

 

 **  
**It went soft and gentle that night in a way she wasn't used to. Jen peeled out of her clothes so sweet, the same blushing skin all over, and she'd trembled when Kate touched her stomach or thighs too lightly, as if they were delicate. They'd felt that way. **  
**

One of the only things that strikes Kate as significant now is Jennifer's quiet question after she'd been stroked into blissful submission through her panties – pale green and silky, for the record, with a lot of coverage.

“Why did you wait?”

“Oh, you were so drunk, sweetheart,” Kate had told her, thumbing her chin like she would with her niece Allison when baby talk was incoming. “I couldn't exactly take you at your word, could I?”

They'd separated before either of them could fall asleep, Jennifer redressing into pajamas and socks to walk down to the bathroom. Kate had felt smug and satisfied watching her surreptitiously tuck a clean pair of underwear into the pocket of her sleep pants. She considered asking for the slick pair, just to be scandalous, but decided against it, still feeling sticky between her own legs. It had been fumbling and slow, but precious, prim Jennifer Blake had gotten her off using those neat little fingers, with their trimmed nails and perfect cuticles. She'd even watched while she did it, mouth opening and closing like she'd forgotten how to breath any other way as she wet her fingers and rubbed them over Kate's clit. It at least seemed like she'd touched herself enough to get the basic idea right.

That had seemed surprising at the time.

Neither of them brought it up again the next morning, and then the next, and then the next. Eventually, Kate had decided that was for the best. College experimentation was always unsatisfying for the experienced one and temporary for the newbie. Still, Kate sometimes found herself remembering those pretty fingers straying south when she fucked herself with her own at night. It was hard to go back after finally seeing what was beneath all those proper little outfits – or at least most of it. Hard not to want to see the rest of it

She learned to distract herself in other ways. There were still plenty of people on campus worth fucking. Sometimes she even resorted to classwork that wasn't due yet. Of course, that was just the kind of thing she usually avoided. Kate worked better under pressure. Spreading her work out to keep herself occupied had made her stressed and frazzled. The nervous tension got pushed down all day until she was tucked away in the dorm, knee jiggling, papers strewn on the unmade bed.

* * *

 

_“Fuck.” Working the same problem three times has given Kate three wildly different answers somehow. She compares the scratch work on each and finds the problem in the second one easily, drawing a black X through the botched calculations. The first and third look different from each other from start to finish and she sighs, pushing her book away. “Nope.”_

__

_Jennifer, who's been a church mouse all afternoon, looks up from the giant doorstop of a novel she's been reading at an alarming speed.”Is there a problem?” Her concerned face is almost childish and something about it makes Kate uneasy, so she only nods in response. “Maybe I could help.” She sweeps her hair up into the little half-updo she wears when she's working on something, wholesome and practical._

__

_When she crawls into Kate's bed, Jennifer gathers up the scattered looseleaf one sheet at a time, stacking them neatly with the edges aligned. She glances at the open textbook and thumbs through the pages of work to see where the hang-up is. Her lips purse and her brow creases, and for a second, Kate thinks she's genuinely working the problem in her head, some kind of math prodigy in the body of a literature geek. Eventually, she tucks the pages neatly into the book, closing the cover to press them flat. “I didn't even take pre-calc.”_

__

_Jen is on her before she can protest, and by the time she's sucking on Kate's tongue, there doesn't seem to be a need. Rolling with the punches is firmly in her skill set, and fighting against being eased back toward the pillows might trigger something she doesn't want. The kiss is too hungry and persistent to give up without seeing where it leads._

__

_For the longest time, it doesn't lead anywhere. There are hands on her waist and a warm body pressing her down into the bed, but Kate's never been one to lie around and make out with no goal in mind. It only counts as foreplay if you follow up on it, and it doesn't seem like Jennifer is going to put her money where her mouth is. She pulls back just enough for space to complain and gets another shock to the system. Jennifer trails down her throat, bites just shy of hard enough to mark and draws a surprised moan from Kate._

_She doesn't stop and her fingers are tugging at Kate’s shorts. She knows there’s nothing beneath them, has to, but she pulls until she can’t anymore, blocked by her own body between Kate’s legs. With a sigh, Jennifer pulls away, smiling and nudging back along the sheets, dragging the shorts with her until they’re low enough for Kate to kick off._

__****  
  


_They land somewhere on the floor, as far as Kate knows, but it’s hard to care when there's a path of liquid heat snaking up the inside of her thigh. Rolling with the punches is one thing, but the ticklish sensation of Jennifer's hair sweeping her skin makes her shudder, and this is far removed from anything she'd expected even a few moments ago._

__****  
  


_"You goin' somewhere?" Kate asks, trying to get her bearings. Having the script flipped on her by little Jenny isn't in her plans, no matter how many plans she may or may not have involving her._

__****  
  


_Jennifer glances up at her, still smiling, wetting her lips with that petal pink tongue. "I couldn't help you with the math. I can help you here, though." She leans in, eyes still bright and focused on Kate's, and licks along the crease of her thigh to her hip. "If you want me to."_

__****  
  


_Kate doesn't dignify that with a response. Instead, she reaches back to pull her stacked pillows closer. If this is happening, she doesn't want to miss a second of it. Virgin princess might talk a big game, but skill isn't something you can fake the way she's painting on this confident attitude so thickly. If she expects Kate to go easy on her for being new, she's got another thing coming._

__****  
  


_She doesn't seem to be in any kind of hurry about it to begin with, and it's not hard to gather that she's nervous. Smirking, Kate threads her fingers into the front of that pretty updo, mussing it and nudging Jennifer's mouth to where she's craving it. To her credit, she doesn't startle or fuss, moving with the gentle direction and gusting a wet breath over Kate's cunt. "You didn't say say yes," she points out, voice almost mocking. She's close enough to brush her lips against Kate when she speaks, but her focus is on the face over her, briefly stunned by the tease._

__****  
  


_"Eat it."_

__****  
  


_The crooked grin is there and gone in the corners of Jennifer's mouth before Kate can catalog it, and then her tongue is sliding where Kate's already slick. It's almost enough to make her jerk but she steels herself, showing her surprise with nothing more than an open mouth as she's caressed - light and slow, but nothing near hesitant. It feels deliberate. Like someone who knows what they're doing._

__****  
  


_In fact, from there on out, everything feels like the work of a careful artist. The tip of Jennifer's tongue dips low and spreads slick to glide against and lap up, moaning at the taste like it drives her wild. Kate grips the sheets and weathers the storm, rocking into the gentle nudges and careful swipes over her clit. She almost swallows her tongue when Jennifer's mouth closes around her lips, losing her breath with the suction. It's a long, slow wind-up that keeps Kate enjoying herself but wanting more._

__****  
  


_She gets impatient in a good way, pressing down with a little more force when Jennifer comes up for air. It's rude. It doesn't get her any complaints, though, so she doesn't let up, even when her eyes flutter closed against her will from the feeling. It doesn't matter anymore if she makes noise, Jennifer echoing her, the vibrations lighting her up like a live wire._

__****  
  


_The first time Kate starts to doubt herself on her new conviction that Jennifer knows exactly what she's doing is when she points her tongue and fucks it inside, shallow and not thick enough to sate her need for something to fill the aching emptiness. It happens again and again, though, scattered between the deft flicks and dodges that keep Kate on the edge. Never longer than a few seconds and a couple solid thrusts, making Kate clench like she wants to keep it there, pull it deeper. The realization that she's doing this on purpose, stoking the flames with unfulfilled desire, is fucking sexy as much as it is confusing._

__****  
  


_Just before she's ready to say screw it and demand her orgasm, Jennifer's focus returns, the steady rhythmic rub enough to get off on if she just wouldn't stop, right there. Kate wants to cry when she does lift her tongue away, frustrated tears she'd only shed because she knew she could inflict them just as well. Turnabout's fair play. She sinks her teeth in the palm of her hand to ward off weakness and lifts her hips, willing to grind her pussy against Jennifer's face if that's what she's after. Even the thought of it, sloppy and greedy, makes her clit pulse with need, teetering on the edge._

__****  
  


_Jennifer wraps her lips around it and sucks, and everything shatters._

* * *

****  
  


Things had changed, then. Jennifer hadn't let her touch, that day, shoving her own hand up her skirt and never missing a beat when Kate hiked it further to watch the way she played with herself, quick and sure. She came fast and hard and rode it out longer than Kate would've bothered, gasping at every brush as she became oversensitive. Deprived of a taste from the source, Kate licked her fingers clean and grinned, like they shared a secret.

****  
  


Of course, they didn't. The secret Kate had in mind, their private affair taken up before tests and after papers where the words came like pulling teeth, was nothing compared to what Jennifer had up her sleeve. The release was a remedy for what ailed them any given day or night, and more than once Kate cursed when she began to doze and her roommate still hadn't returned home.

****  
  


It wasn't only addictive. Like everything Kate had ever gotten herself into, things with Jennifer escalated. What started with a gentle touch through the safe shelter of Jen's underwear unraveled as they spent more evenings (and mornings, and afternoons) taking one another apart. Kate learned that Jennifer liked the idea of grinding her cunt against a willing mouth even more than she did, hands tight on the headboard, rocking and panting. The indents left in the supple flesh of her ass would sting when Kate tongued at them. She felt the skin of those pale thighs between her teeth and sucked bruises into it, purpling as they lay hidden under every librarian's outfit Jennifer put together for herself.

****  
  


One of Kate's favorites was pulling out the toys and seeing what managed to get a reaction. It was harder than she'd imagined to make Jennifer blush from something more than pure arousal. The handcuffs had struck a nerve, and Kate took her to the edge of coming with fingers and tongue and a sleek little vibe so many times that she broke and begged, grateful for the almost painful orgasm that trapped Kate inside her until she'd finished. Kate had expected the same in return and shed tears face down into the pillow as Jennifer buzzed her over the edge three, four, five times without letting up, nonchalantly lapping up every drop from Kate's cunt without a word.

****  
  


The best game of all, though, was the dance they'd orchestrated outside the walls of their haven. There was finally a reason to attend parties, after all. Kate went home with men and women alike, catching Jennifer's eye across the room and reading the promise of payback there. She'd ravished a beautiful but sad history major with gorgeous eyes and a fat cock, ditching his place but leaving her panties on the floor. Jennifer brought them home when she pieced the poor thing back together, licking his wounds as much as anything else. Tasting the places Kate had been and broken. Sometimes Kate didn't want whatever demure little boy Jennifer played with and got her revenge with her dildo and harness, making the girl plead and swear that only Kate's cock could satisfy her while her arms threatened to give beneath her. It was intoxicating, begging and being made to beg, voices gone hoarse when they tried to speak after, curled together in either bed like it didn't matter which.

****  
  


Kate had never felt vulnerable the way she sometimes did under Jennifer's hands, gentle and cruel in turn, always just right. She'd never fallen asleep with anyone but her tiny niece, the warm little glow in her otherwise cold heart. Whatever she had with Jennifer didn't feel cold. It sparked and ignited, grew and fed on both of them and anyone they touched. Sometimes it would sneak up on her from the shadows, catching her unaware and dragging her down.

* * *

****  
  


_Jennifer is naked on the bed when Kate opens the door - unlocked and unguarded. She takes advantage of the moment and stares, a dare to cover up as voices approached from down the hall._

__****  
  


_Jennifer smiles._

__****  
  


_When the door is shut and locked, Kate's stopped short of the bed, interrupted by Jennifer's roaming hands picking at the hems of her clothes, her mouth dotting careful kisses over the skin she uncovers as she goes. It's lingering, something Kate has learned to deal with better than she'd have ever imagined. She doesn't question it when Jennifer runs a hand over her face, shutting her eyes for her and leaving her standing in the middle of the room._

__****  
  


_The next thing she feels is the leather of her harness. She opens her eyes and gets a chill at the sight of Jennifer kneeling before her, hair spilling down her back, carefully adjusting the strap-on. Kate doesn't feel any more or less powerful when she's wearing a dick; it's nothing more than a screwdriver in her toolbox, one of many ways to make Jennifer ...to make someone fall apart at her touch. The girl on her knees does make her buzz with anticipated pleasure, the satisfaction of rutting into Jennifer's needy body until she gushes, of pushing her face into the wet spot before they kiss and calm themselves._

__****  
  


_Jennifer doesn't stand when she's finished dealing with the straps. Her coy smile is nowhere to be found, and she'd look every bit the innocent virgin she had the day Kate met her if she weren't bare and awestruck, at eye level with the silicone cock. Kate doesn't want to spoil the moment just to ask her what she's doing. By now it's abundantly clear that even if Kate hasn't figured it out yet, Jennifer always knows._

__****  
  


_Watching her kneel up higher and drag her tongue along the toy is almost surreal. Kate can't feel any of it, of course, but Jennifer watches for every reaction as if she can, tracing the fat head and kissing the tip before she sinks down. Kate's hands are caught and held, clasped for a few long seconds before they're drawn into Jennifer's hair. She's being invited to push and demand, but she's cautious as she guides, going slow when she tests Jennifer's limits. When she nudges against the tender back of that throat, willing and open for her. Her knees go weak._

__

_It's too hard to watch before long, and she kisses Jennifer's swollen mouth on the way to the closest bed. The sheets are wrinkled and bunched under her back when she falls, so she knows they must be her own. She's surrounded by the thick curtain of Jennifer's hair tumbling down around them, muting the glare from the fluorescent lighting. Her breath catches. The kiss feels electric when they connect again, the balance of give and take that they’ve learned together settling perfectly. She sneaks a hand down between them, intent on getting Jennifer as wet as she’ll need to take all Kate can give her without being hurt._

__

_Kate realizes that Jennifer’s already blood-hot and open, so open it feels like she’s already been fucked, about the same time that she realizes she’s pinned to the bed. The question she nearly voices is squelched when Jennifer sits back and grins in the cunning, sharp-toothed way that Kate has learned to love and hate in equal parts, never sure what will come next._

__

_Jennifer uses her. It comes to Kate in pieces, realizing what must have been happening before she got home. That the nudity had been practical and not just a bold move for style points. She sits down on the toy in one fluid motion, eyes drooping but never closing, never losing sight of Kate beneath her. It takes a bit longer to register the slow, controlled pace of the ride. The harness rubs against Kate’s clit with every shift, a slow grind that never gets her anywhere but frustrated._

__

_It feels like it goes on forever. She loses track of how many times Jennifer comes after the first two, just happy to be allowed to help, hands free to pluck at her pretty pink nipples or feel out the place where silicone meets flesh. Jennifer’s own hands on her are nothing but a steady weight, insurance that she’ll be good and stay where she’s been put. Kate’s thighs are soaked from both of them and her arms are loose, but she doesn’t make any moves. She stares and wants, the way Jennifer expects her to, and she laughs when the last rock comes and the pressure disappears altogether. She laughs hysterically at what the things she honestly used to believe and keeps laughing right through her orgasm when she realizes she’ll have to get it on her own, Jennifer watching expectantly._

__

_Later, after they’re clean and curled beneath Jennifer’s fresh sheets, they break the quiet._

__

_“Her name was Kali,” Jennifer says, tracing absent patterns with the slender edge of her nail, “and she left me for dead.” That seems to be all of the story that she wants to tell, at least for the moment, and that’s alright. Except…_

__

_“Why would you lie? If you knew it was going to be obvious, later. No one eats pussy like that their first time.”_

__

_That shark smile reappears. “I wanted to see how you’d play it. I almost expected you to take advantage of me while I was oh so helpless and drunk.” She bats her eyelashes and pouts._

__

_“You were never…”_

__

_“Of course I wasn’t.”_

 

* * *

As many answers as she’s ever gotten from Jennifer, Kate’s gained twice as many questions. She’s heard more of the story of Kali, now, just enough for her to agree that it’s been sorted and put in the past. There are things she doesn’t understand about the games Jennifer plays, especially with the vulnerable playthings she favors. But Kate has secrets and complexities of her own, and maybe it’s better if you never figure someone out all the way. Maybe they’re making sure they’ll never be bored.

She shifts her weight from knee to knee, trying not to tip over. Her hands tied behind her are useless to help as she waits, and the thigh-highs slide against the sheets with her every move. She can hear Jennifer’s heels in the hallway outside their door, though, the rhythmic clack that means her long wait is over. She sits as tall and straight as she can, wishing she’d been left facing the door.

It swings open.

“Are you ready to tell me what you did wrong, Katherine?” The smack of something firm against her palm echoes through the room.

Kate grins. “Yes, Ms. Blake.”

 


End file.
